<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texting Pack 2.0 by Mocking_point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174059">Texting Pack 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point'>Mocking_point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Texting the Pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Ned Stark, Sibling Bonding, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyarra Snow has it all, straight A's, a pretty Tyrell Boyfriend, a loving family, but when she gets devastating news Lyarra has to reexamine her life and what she is doing going forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Bran Stark &amp; Rickon Stark &amp; Robb Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Loras Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Texting the Pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Loras Tyrell</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Loras Tyrell: I got us a reservation @ Hornhill's 7pm</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: OK, what's going on?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Loras?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Read 37 minutes ago</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Margaery Tyrell</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Have you heard from your brother?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: Which one?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: …</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: You tell me? Which brother am I asking about?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: No I have not why?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: He's being super weird all week</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: He's not responding to my texts after he told me that he made reservations at a fancy restaurant</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: Oh?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Don't give me that.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: You know what's going on don't you?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: I do</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Is he going to propose?!?!?!💍💍💍</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: …</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: MARG!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: He's not...</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: !!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Margaery Tyrell: Lyaa, Loras and I are practically twins. Please believe me when I say that he isn't preposing</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Ok…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Stark Kids</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: I think Loras is going to prepose!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: What?!?!?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bran Stark: Aren't you two a little young?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: We've been dating for over two years now though</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: Hell no!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: Awww!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Don't be like that Arya!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: He's not good enough for you!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: No one is!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: Damn straight!!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bran Stark: Soooo don't freak out.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: ?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: I may have been upset. And mother may have overheard me…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Oh no….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Daddy</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Daddy: Lyarra….</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: He hasn't asked  yet!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Daddy: He didn't come to me</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Daddy: We barely know him</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Uncle Ned, we've known him and his family for years! Willas works for Uncle Aemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Marg has been my roommate for the last three years</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Daddy: I don't like this</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Daddy: He still needs to earn my approval</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Yes Sir</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Sansa Stark</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: Do you want me to come over so that you can pick out an outfit?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Yeah!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Thank you</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: He really likes Gold and Black so we should look for something like that</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: Oh but blue looks so good on you!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Willas</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Willas: File:  ato6gr2.345a6g</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: What is this?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Willas: It is from Professor Aemon's lecture on the Valyrian empire's founding of the Fort of Dragonstone.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Willas: I'd especially pay attention to what he's talking about at 17: 32</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Thank you so much!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: I owe you one!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Willas: My pleasure!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong><em><span class="u">Stark Kids</span></em></strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: So…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Loras didn't propse…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: OH I so sorry!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: Wish I could say I am disappointed</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: I'm just Sorry all that work we did went to wwaste</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: Maybe it's for the best? You both aren't even out of collage yet…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bran Stark: Why was he being weird?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: Why did it go to waste? I'm sure he loved it! You looked gorgeous!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Loras broke up with me</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: HE WHAT?!?!?!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: <em>He</em> broke up with <em>you???</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: After cheating on me for the last year</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: I'll kill him I swear I'll kill him!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: AFTER HE DID WHAT?!?!?!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: I'm just upset I didn't see the signs</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: It is not your fault!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bran Stark: What signs?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: Tell the bitches name who he was cheating on you with and I will mess her up!!!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Guys lets not overreact</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: I'll help Arya!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Robb Stark: Holy shit!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Arya Stark: See even SANSA agrees with me!</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sansa Stark: Who'd he cheat on you with?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: Renly Baratehon…</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lyarra Snow: *Baratheon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Read 10 minutes ago</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Rickon Stark: Holy Shit…</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Lyaa deals with her fallout, a bachelorette party is planned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Did you know?!?!?!?</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Lyaa…</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Don't screw with me Marg! You two are closer than twins!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Yeah</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I'm sorry Lyaa</p><p>Lyarra Snow: How could you???</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: He's my brother Lyaa</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: It's not fair to make me pick sides</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Bullshit!!!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: There's a big differnece between taking sides and not telling me something like this!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I'm sorry Lyaa</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I'm moving out.</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Lets not do anything rash</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Rhaenys and Daenerys have an extra room. I'll be with them</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Rhaenys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Can I stay with you guys for a few days?</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: OF course!</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: What's wrong?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Marg and I had a fight. A really bad fight.</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Like really bad</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: What about?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I'd rather not talk about it</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Whenever you need. We'll come help you get your stuff</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: OK</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: You and Dany can share a bed</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: What? Why me?</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: You are both tiny. You will fit better</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: You shouldn't just volunteer me!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I can just take your couch!</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: That's not the point</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: That's not the point!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Rhaenys Targaryen</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Maybe it is for the best you staying with us</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: I swear one of us are going to kill the other soon</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Please play nice…</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: No promises…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Willas</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Willas: I heard what happened</p><p>Willas: I just wanted to say I am sorry…</p><p>Lyarra Snow: It's not your fault</p><p>Willas: Still I wanted to say sorry</p><p>Willas: I'm always here if you ever want to talk</p><p>
  <em>Read 10 minutes ago</em>
</p><p>Willas: Lyaa?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Thanks talk to you later!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Alys Karstark, Wylla Manderly, Wynafred Manderly, Arianne Martell, Dacey Mormont, Desmera Redwyne, Meera Reed, Sarella Sand, Tyene Sand, Lyarra Snow, Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, Elinor Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alys Karstark: OK Ladies, I know all of you aren't in the actual Wedding ceramony, but I want all of you at the Doe party</p><p>Dacey Mormont: Doe party?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I think she meant Bachelorette Party or Hen party…</p><p>Wylla Manderly: Oh joy! When is it?</p><p>Alys Karstark: Next Friday.</p><p>Sarella Sand:  Thank you so much for the invite</p><p>Arianne Martell:  What are we doing?</p><p>Dacey Mormont: IDC as long as there are strippers involved</p><p>Alys Karstark: There… weren't any planned?</p><p>Arianne Martell:  Lame…</p><p>
  <em>Dacey Mormont, Wynafred Manderly, Desemra Redwyne and three others liked this message</em>
</p><p>Dacey Mormont: What she said</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: Who doesn't have strippers at a hen party?</p><p>Sansa Stark: Guys it is Alys' party let her do what she wants</p><p>Lyarra Snow: It's her party it's about her, and celebrating with her</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Oop! Here comes the honor brigade!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: 🖕🖕🖕</p><p>Sansa Stark: What is that supposed to mean?</p><p>Alys Karstark: Also, I don't know how we are 13 days out from the wedding and there are some of you that have yet to RSVP???</p><p>Alys Karstark: Lyarra, Meera, Dany, Elinor and Margaery I need your information</p><p>Meera Reed: Oh I am going.</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: Me as well</p><p>Alys Karstark: Great! Any plus ones?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I'm coming. No plus ones</p><p>Meera Reed: I'm bringing a plus one</p><p>Wylla Manderly: OH Who???</p><p>Sansa Stark: Meera has a new beau w/o telling any of us?</p><p>Meera Reed: ummm…</p><p>Lyarra Snow: She's bringing Bran</p><p>
  <em>Meera Reed, Sansa Stark, Alys Karstark and 4 others liked this message</em>
</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: LOL</p><p>Sansa Stark: HA! It's about time he asked you out. He has had a crush on you since he still thought girls were icky</p><p>Sansa Stark: 😙😙😙</p><p>Meera Reed: Asked me? I had to ask him!</p><p>Dacey Mormont: Figures!</p><p>Meera Reed: Lyaa, you aren't bringing Loras?</p><p>Sansa Stark: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!</p><p>
  <em>Wylla Manderly emphasized this message</em>
</p><p>Arianne Martell:  Oh yeah I heard you two broke up.</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: What happened between you and Loras, Lyaa?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: He cheated on me</p><p>Sarella Sand:  Oh I am so sorry honey</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: What a snake!</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: What a dickhead! I'll kill him, IDC if he's your brother Marg</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: Sorry Marg</p><p>Arianne Martell:  What an asshole</p><p>Elinor Tyrell:  Are you sure he was? Maybe it was a misunderstanding?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: El, he literally said, "I am breaking up with you, I've been seeing someone else for the last year."</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: …</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I'm sorry, WHAT?!?!?</p><p>
  <em>Lyarra Snow questioned this message</em>
</p><p>Lyarra Snow: You said you knew???</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I KNEW ABOUT THE OTHER THING!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: HE'S RSALLY BEEN CHEATING ON YOU???</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Uh, yeah…</p><p>Dacey Mormont: I say we egg that bitches house! What's her name????</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Let's leave it be guys</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: No! I'm gonna kick hos ass</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Please don't. I really don't want to get between siblings</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: EH, I’d let it be. Siblings fight. IT's actually kinda healthy</p><p>Sansa Stark: Yeah Arya and I fight like cats and dogs</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: Maiden knows I've stretched my fair share of panties over Wylla's head</p><p>
  <em>Desmera Redwyne, Dacey Mormont, Arianne Martell and 4 others laughed at this message</em>
</p><p>Wylla Manderly: WINNIE!!!</p><p>Wylla Manderly: 😡😡😡</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Hmm, is that effective?</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: Yes</p><p>Wylla Manderly: No!</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Hmm, maybe I'll start using that method?</p><p>Sarella Sand:  It's almost as if we aren't in our 20s?</p><p>
  <em>Sansa Stark, Meera Reed and Alys Karstark liked this message.</em>
</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: Yeah whatever you wont 🙄</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: Oh really?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: please don't fight with Loras on my account @Marg</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Screw that!</p><p>Alys Karstark: SO party?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Sorry for derailing your chat Alys</p><p>Alys Karstark: Um it's fine…</p><p>Sansa Stark: Where do you want to go?</p><p>Alys Karstark: We can do White Sun's?</p><p>Dacey Mormont: Sounds good to me!!!</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: That's your families resturant?</p><p>Alys Karstark: One of them in the chain</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: Nice! I'll be there</p><p>Elinor Tyrell:  I can arrange a limo?</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: kanjjueh77</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Yeah we should definitely do that!</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: <em>Missed call 0:01</em></p><p>Elinor Tyrell:  Cool, what time do you want to do this @Alys?</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: Dany, you good?</p><p>Alys Karstark: IDK, how about 5ish? Classes should all be over by that point right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I'm moving out.</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Lets not do anything rash</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Rhaenys and Daenerys have an extra room. I'll be with tehm</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I am so sorry!!!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I had no idea!!!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I thought you were asking if I knew he was gay!!!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: so I gathered</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I really am sorry!!!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Marg it's fine</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: No, its not!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: You cheated on Lyaa???</p><p>Loras Tyrell: You told her???</p><p>Lyarra Snow: …</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Oh no! You are not making her the bad guy!</p><p>Loras Tyrell: What the hell Lyaa?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Simple miscommunication.</p><p>Loras Tyrell: Why???</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I've known you've liked boys since we were preteens</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Having Lyaa as a beard without her knowledge is one thing.</p><p>Lyarra Snow: 🙁🙁🙁</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: But doing that while CHEATING on her???</p><p>Lyarra Snow: please don't fight with Loras on my account</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I really am sorry!!!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Marg it's fine</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: No, its not!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: OK what the hell</p><p>Lyarra Snow: ?</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: You were ready to rip my throat out this morning</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Now youre arguing peace between us?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I may have been unfair to Loras…</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: What?!?!?</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: He cheated on you didn't he?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Yeah… but I think I might have been using him as well…</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Wym?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I think I may be in love with Willas…</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: …</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I am so confused right now…</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I had a crush on Willas when we were in HS</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Yeah?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I never though I had a chance with him</p><p>Lyarra Snow: He was older, interesting and handsome</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I am rather plain looking</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Don't say that!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: You don't have to lie</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: I'm not!</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I know I am no Sansa, Cersei Lannister or especially not my sister Rhaenys</p><p>Lyarra Snow: I knew I never had a shot with him</p><p>Lyarra Snow: And then Loras asked me out</p><p>Lyarra Snow: He truly is the most good-looking person I know. Including Aegon and my sperm donor</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Please just do one giant text…</p><p>Lyarra Snow: When Loras asked me out I felt very good about myself. Like I was good enough for Willas. I think I was just using Loras and projecting Willas onto him…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Alys Karstark, Wylla Manderly, Wynafred Manderly, Arianne Martell, Dacey Mormont, Desmera Redwyne, Meera Reed, Sarella Sand, Tyene Sand, Lyarra Snow, Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, Elinor Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alys Karstark: OK so next Friday final counts please don't respond until</p><p>Dacey Mormont: I'm in</p><p>Sansa Stark: Me too</p><p>Meera Reed: I will be there</p><p>Elinor Tyrell:  Same</p><p>Arianne Martell:  Me as well</p><p>Tyene Sand: Me too</p><p>Sarella Sand:  Ditto</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: I will be there</p><p>Wylla Manderly: I'm going to be there. When is the rehearsal?</p><p>Wynafred Manderly: Me too</p><p>Desmera Redwyne: I;m in</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Lyaa and I will be there!</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: Also change both Lyaa and my RSVPs to bringing a date</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Marg!</p><p>Elinor Tyrell:  Oh so it was a misunderstanding? Loras didn't cheat on you?</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: NO he did. Public enemy #1 right now</p><p>Margaery Tyrell: We have dates don't worry</p><p>Alys Karstark: …OK?</p><p>Lyarra Snow: Marg don't you dare!!!</p><p>Alys Karstark: Lyarra, Wylla, Dacey the rehersal dinner will be next Saturday</p><p>Lyarra Snow: time?</p><p>Alys Karstark: 7pm</p><p>Alys Karstark: Dany, I didn't get an answer?</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen: WINNIE!!! SCREW YOU AND SCREW YOUR STUPID METHODS</p><p>
  <em>Rhaenys Targaryen, Wynafred Manderly, Dacey Mormont and nine others liked this message</em>
</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen: 😉😉😉</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite the summary this fic will be more humor oriented.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>